One Shot : Un weekend révélateur
by lilikelly
Summary: Réponse au 23 ème défi de Crazy Av sur le thème escapade. Risque de spoil, ce one Shot contient des passages de l'épisode 21 le patineur


Réponse au 23 ème défi de Crazy Av sur le thème escapade. Risque de spoil, ce one Shot contient des passages de l'épisode 21 le patineur

PS : Adrien veut toujours changer de cible dans l'histoire.

Sur ce bonne lecture

C'était une idée venue d'elle même pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas. Adrien était venu redemander conseil à Marinette, et pour l'aider avec son problème de cœur, elle lui avait conseillé un weekend dans les bois pour mieux comprendre et se rapprocher de Kagami.

Elle avait compris depuis la sortie à la patinoire qu'elle et Adrien ne pouvaient qu'être amis. Et même si la vérité était dure à accepter elle comptait l'aider à conquérir le cœur de sa promise.

Car pour Marinette seul le bonheur d'Adrien compte.

Après avoir longuement discuter Adrien accepta l'idée de Marinette et rajouta qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne aussi pour l'aider sur place.

À ce moment Nino débarqua et s'invita lui aussi au weekend.

Marinette pensait qu'au moins elle serait moins seule.

Le weekend arriva rapidement..., trop rapidement aux yeux de la bleutée qui trop stressée peinait à faire son sac.

Elle aurait voulu annuler, l'appeler lui dire qu'elle était malade et rester sous sa couette tout le weekend à pleurer en mangeant du chocolat et regarder des séries romantique avec une fin heureuse.

Mais non courageusement elle fini son sac et envoya un message de confirmation à ses amis.

Le lendemain ils se rejoignirent devant leur collège Nino était arrivé depuis un petit moment avec Alya assis sur les escaliers Kagami sortit de sa grande voiture rouge suivi par Adrien. Seul Marinette manquait à l'appel.

Adrien s'inquiéta jusqu'à se qu'il aperçoive une Marinette courant avec un gros sac sur le dos.

Elle s'excusa de son retard mais se fit quand même taquiner et réprimander par Alya.

Kagami de son air froid leur demanda si ils comptaient camper là. Sa patience avait atteint ses limite.

Tous partirent et prirent le métro un peu plus loin. Adrien parlait avec Kagami et Nino alors que Marinette restait en retrait avec Alya.

Le trajet fut rapide pour certains et une torture pour d'autres.

Ils sont enfin arrivé à l'entrée d'une forêt avec un panneau écrit en gros camping.

Ils allaient déposer leurs affaires et monter leur tentes.

Adrien s'avança vers Marinette pour l'aider à finir de monter sa tente et pour en même temps lui demander des conseils.

Adrien : Dis Marinette, je dois faire quoi ils lui montra de la tête Kagami déjà installée et assise sur une chaise après lire.

Marinette : Propose lui de faire une balade.

Il finissait de planter la tente et rigola légèrement quand la jeune fille se prit les pieds dans le reste des cordes.

Adrien : Sa va Marinette ?

Il lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever, elle hocha la tête toute rougissante.

Nino arriva et leur proposa une petite promenade jusqu'à la rivière. Alya le complimenta de sa bonne idée et Kagami leva les yeux de son livre.

Kagami : désolée je suis occupée je vais attendre ici.

Marinette sentit une grande déception quand Adrien décida lui aussi de rester, alors elle partit de son côté en prétextant vouloir aller à l'épicerie.

Quand elle arriva elle acheta un paquet de chips et elle sortit s'asseoir sur un banc, bercée par un doux son de guitare. Le son trop familier fini par la faire se retourner.

Marinette : Luka ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Luka : Je suis venu chercher l'inspiration pour écrire une nouvelle chanson. Et toi ?

Marinette : Moi ? Heu... Un weekend avec des amis...

Luka compris qu'elle était venue pour aider Adrien avec Kagami et décida de se joindre à eux. Marinette d'abord surprise accepta avec un grand sourire.

Du côté d'Adrien c'était silencieux Kagami ne parlait presque pas, tous les sujets de conversation qu'il avait lancé avaient été balayés d'une phrase par là japonaise.

Le soir Marinette n'était pas encore rentrée et ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

Alya essaya de la joindre mais le réseau était trop faible. L'angoisse monta, Adrien était sur le point de se transformer pour la trouver plus rapidement avec sa vision nocturne. Mais un éclat de rire les fit tous se retourner dans la direction nord de la rivière.

Au loin Marinette les cheveux mouillés et les joues rouge était sur le dos de Luka.

Adrien les regarda intensément et s'approcha.

Adrien : Luka qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Luka : Je suis arrivé hier je voulais trouver l'inspiration pour écrire ma nouvelle chanson. J'ai croisé Marinette à l'épicerie et on a passé la journée ensemble.

Marinette : Oui et on a pas vu le temps passer.

Elle descendit du dos de Luka et Adrien l'a prit à part l'entraînant dans sa tente.

Il sortit une serviette de son sac.

Adrien : Tiens sèche toi avant d'avoir un rhume.

Marinette : Mer...merci.

Il s'approcha d'elle la tête basse.

Adrien : Marinette je crois que Kagami ne veut pas de moi...

Marinette : Quoi ??!! Mais il faut être Folle pour refuser de sortir avec toi... Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est heu...

Il sourit.

Adrien : T'inquiète j'ai compris.

Marinette : Tu lui trouve quoi à Kagami ?

Adrien : Ce que je lui trouve ?

Marinette : Oui, pourquoi elle est si spéciale à tes yeux.

Adrien :... Je sais pas...

Marinette : Pourquoi tu l'aime elle et pas...moi ?

Il releva la tête surpris et elle se pinça les lèvres consciente de sa bêtise. Il plongea ses beaux yeux irisés dans ceux lagon de la jeune fille.

Adrien : Tu m'aimes ?

Marinette : Ce... Heu... Oui... enfin NON... c'es...C'est juste un exemple...

Adrien :C'est que...je t'ais toujours vu comme une amie.

Marinette : Et Kagami ?

Adrien : Je sais pas...En fait j'étais amoureux d'une fille elle est courageuse belle intelligente bornée mais tellement irrésistible, c'est une amie très précieuse. Mais elle aime quelqu'un d'autre...

Marinette : C'est qui ?

Adrien : C'est... Un secret. De toute façon j'ai laissé tomber. Comme l'a dit Kagami la plus grande erreur d'un escrimeur ce n'est pas de se tromper de coup c'est de se tromper de cible.

Marinette : Et si la mauvaise cible c'était Kagami ?

Adrien : Je sais pas enco...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase que Luka arriva

Luka : Vous venez on à fait un feu.

Adrien : On arrive.

Marinette : Merci pour la serviette.

Adrien : Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté.

Marinette : C'est fait pour ça les amis...

Elle quitta la tente et rejoignit Luka assis sur un tronc d'arbre la guitare à la main.

Nino tenait Alya dans ses bras et Kagami était assise en face de Luka et Marinette.

Adrien était toujours dans sa tente il repensait à sa conversation avec Marinette et Plagg n'aidait pas.

Plagg : Tu vois que tu as une amoureuse.

Adrien : Arrête avec ça Plagg, Marinette n'est qu'une amie.

Plagg : Une amie très proche. Elle à l'air de bien t'aimer.

Adrien : Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme une potentielle petite amie.

Plagg : Tu devrais peut-être essayer, pendant ton premier rendez vous avec Kagami c'est vers Marinette que tu es allé

Adrien : Je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien. Depuis quand t'es devenu un expert en relation humaine ?

Plagg : Depuis jamais mais je n'ai jamais voulu essayer le gruyère et pourtant j'en suis devenu fan.

Adrien : Ne compare pas mes histoires de cœur à tes fromage puants.

Plagg : Ce que je dis c'est que tu peux pas savoir sans avoir essayé.

Malgré tout les mots de Plagg résonnèrent dans sa tête et il sortit rejoindre ses amis.

Il s'assied à côté de Kagami, il était en face de Marinette.

La soirée avait bien commencé Luka joua de la guitare en fixant toujours sa voisine dans les yeux, elle aussi semblait hypnotisée par Luka et l'ambiance romantique dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Adrien remarqua le rapprochement spontané des adolescents et son cœur se serra. Il se leva et prit Marinette par le bras. Elle ne pu dire un mot qu'il l'avait déjà entraînée à l'écart.

Kagami suivait la scène silencieusement ayant comprit qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié du côté d'Adrien pour Marinette.

Luka sourit, d'un sourire complice destiné au couple Alya et Nino.

Plus loin dans les bois Adrien marchait toujours en tenant Marinette par le bras.

Marinette : Adrien arrête toi !

Il relenti jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Marinette : Sa va pas ?

Elle allait poser sa main sur son épaule quand il se retourna d'un coup.

Adrien : Non sa va pas... Je... pourquoi tu étais aussi proche de Luka ?

Marinette : Je comprends pas...

Adrien : Dans ma tente tu m'as demandé pourquoi Kagami et pas toi ?

Marinette : Parce que tu l'aimes. Je vois pas le rapport.

Adrien : Non c'est parce que je ne t'ai jamais donner ta chance.

Elle resta silencieuse ne comprennant pas où il voulait en venir.

Adrien : Marinette te voir aussi proche de Luka m'a fait réaliser que je veux que tu devienne ma nouvelle cible.

Marinette : Et l'autre fille que tu aimes ?

Adrien : Je vais l'oublier mais seulement si c'est avec toi.

Marinette : Dis moi d'abord qui c'est.

Adrien : C'est impossible...

Marinette : Je veux savoir qui est ma rivale.

Adrien : Si je te le dis tu pourrais être en danger.

Marinette : fais moi confiance je ne le dirais à personne.

Adrien : C'est Ladybug...

Marinette :...Impossible comment tu peux en savoir autant à son sujet et pourquoi tu dis que c'est une amie préci...attend... Tu est Chat Noir ?!

Adrien : Shut ! Garde mon secret.

Elle se tapa le front et se mit à penser à haute voix

Marinette : Non mais qu'elle idiote repousser les avances de celui que j'aime...

Adrien : Heu Marinette de quoi est ce que tu parles ?

Marinette : Hein de...de rien...

Il fronça les sourcils.

Adrien : Tu as dis que tu avais repousser mes avances hors je n'ai dragué que Ladybug... ma Lady... C'est toi ?

Marinette : Oui, je suis désolée chaton de t'avoir mis un nombre incalculable de ven...

Il ne l'a laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il avait prit possession de ses lèvres pour un long baiser contenant tout leurs sentiments.

Adrien : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne peux pas imaginer un monde sans moi.

Elle rougit et il l'a prit dans ses bras.

Adrien : Je t'aime ma Princesse.

Marinette : Je t'aime aussi mon chaton.

Fin


End file.
